omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Legacy
Warning: This article contains serious spoilers about a Saga Finale Silver Legacy will be the finale episode of the Silver Blood Saga and Chapter 10, and it is planned to be the 300th episode excluding Side Episodes. Synopsis The Ceilian Empire's forces are taking one last stand against the United Army of Eternia. Sarah Blackwood and her forces fight against the remaining Ceilian Army at the Fourth Battle of Helsikon Bay, bringing the remainder of the army to surrender. Argentos and Nihilus, the last two surviving higher-ups of the Ceilian Empire, meanwhile find a fragment of Argencia's Core Crystal. The then make their way to the Devine Tree and Argentos gets to the Orbital Ring in order to activate Proton, the strongest of all Artifices. Oprissmian, Aethria and some of their friends arrive at the Devine Tree, but Nihilus uses the power bestowed to him by the part of Argencia's Core Crystal in order to summon the Four Great Titans and some smaller Titans. Oprissmian's group almost gets defeated, but Tikima shows up on the Titan of Old Titania to help in the battle. She sacrifices herself as she overloads the Titan with Ether Energy, killing herself, Nihilus and the two Titans they were on. Pi then absorbs Nihilus' Core Crystal, being able to use her Master Protocol at full power again. Oprissmian and his friends arrive on the Orbital Ring, confronting Argentos in a chamber with an Ether Conduit. He confirms that the section of the Orbital Ring they were at was the Artifice, and that he planned to use it to render Eternia uninhabitable once and for all by destroying the planet's crust. Argentos then activated the firing sequence, and Oprissmian's group confronted him. Those who had stronger, alternate forms used them, and Argentos was defeated. He then exclaimed in rage that it wasn't over and transformed into Silver Blood Argentos, knocking everyone except for Aethria out. He then asked Aethria why she trusted Oprissmian, as Oprissmian once killed an entire city. Aethria then yelled at Argentos, telling him that he was much worse and told Argentos that he was the reason Oprissmian went in rage back then. Argentos was astonished, thinking he could cover that up. Aethria then charged at him, telling him to atone for his sins. Argentos refused, and everyone of Aethria's friends gave her their power in form of flames. She then used her fans to cut through the shields Argentos had generated, telling him the the bond between her and her friends, especially Oprissmian who she was in love with, would never be broken. She then obliterated the crystal in Argentos' neck, causing him to slowly die. He asked himself why this had to happen and remembered the good times of his life. It is revealed that Argentos didn't really have a nice childhood. His mother killed herself and his siblings after giving birth to him, believing he was a monster. His father gave him a lot of beatings if he didn't listen, and sometimes the bodyguards of his dad, who was the Ceilian Emperor at the time, would break his legs or arms. Other children avoided him due to his silver hair and red eyes, believing he was a demon or a monster. But his life changed when he met a young girl named Cassiopeia, who treated him very nice. The two fell in love, but had to keep it a secret. Argentos' father eventually found out about his son's secret relationship, sending an assasain to murder Cassiopeia's family. This enraged Argentos, who then killed the entire staff of Ceilia's Royal Palace, including his father, with his bare fists. Argentos then realizes his mistakes and pardons Cassiopeia for not being able to come to heaven with her. Cassiopeia's soul, which was one of the rare few spared by Glareen, descended from the 'heavens' and told Argentos that she would never leave him, even if it meant to give up her soul. This caused Argentos to smile one last time in his life after more than 60.000 years as he slowly disintegrated into energy. In his last moment of life he thanked Aethria for 'saving' him as he disappeared. But before Argentos entirely disappeared, Phantom Argentos showed up with the Dark Tesseract. He called Argentos a weakling and used the relic to absorb Argentos and Oprissmian. He became a being known as Tesseros, and became very powerful thanks to Oprissmian's Paradoxial Spacebending. The being hurt Aethria until the wishes of Eternia's poulation gave her enough power to transform into her Crimson Halo Form. She then defeated Tesseros after Oprissmian managed to weaken the being from the inside. Argentos and Phantom Argentos were destroyed, and Oprissmian aquired the Dark Tesseract. The others then woke up and worked together to stop the Artifice from firing. The Ether Conduit was overloaded and exploded, but Eye managed to bring them away just in time. The people that saw the explosion in the sky cheered, and the Titania Peace Conference was officially started as the remaining Ceilian forces ultimately surrendered. Oprissmian gave a sppech to the people who came, telling them that this war was devestating. But he then assured that things would change, that the world would return to peace after more than four decades of war. He then officially was crowned High Priest of Twii'lya, and the people cheered as a new era was dawning. After the ceremony was over, Oprissmian met with Aethria and Luna. He told them that he was going to leave for a while. After Luna asked who would rule Twii'lya during his abscence, he told her that she should do it. He and Aethria then shared a kiss and Oprissmian disappeared through an Interdimensional Vortex. Battles * United Army of Eternia vs. Ceilian Military Corps * Oprissmian, Ten Kitsune Moons, Eye, Luna and Aethria vs. Argentos * Aethria vs. Silver Blood Argentos * Crimson Halo Aethria vs. Tesseros Category:Chapters Category:Chapter Finales Category:Saga Finales Category:Final Battles